Pieces of a Big Fat Walrus
by Blade-Guardian
Summary: This is a story from one of the series episodes, but, altered slightly to have a bit more laughs in it.


This is my version of one of the Wolf's Rain series episodes. Pieces of a Shooting Star in a slightly different way. _Writing like this signifies that someone is thinking. **These kinds of letters signify sound effects.**_

Pieces of a Big Fat Walrus

The pack stared at the frozen sea before them. "Are we going to cross that?" asked Toboe while looking at Kiba.

"We have to Cheza's on the other side." he told Toboe. Darcia had shown up a few days ago and stolen her. Kiba was determined to get her back, at all costs. Blade stood next to Kiba, _He's too determined to find Cheza, it could lead to all of our ruin. _She thought.

"Kiba, it's too quiet, maybe we should find another way around." Blade asked.

"That'll take too long, we should just cut right through." he said sternly.

"I kind of figured that he was going to say that." muttered Solleks. Hige ruffled Solleks black hair a little. Kiba leapt down followed by the rest.

"Ahh, that's cold." yelped Toboe, his hand had slipped into the water while he had jumped down the steep hill that they had been standing on.

"Careful runt, we ARE on water you know." Hige snapped. Toboe stood up and set his hands on his hips glaring at Hige the whole time as if to say, SHUT UP!

"I know that! Come on! This cold feels great!" Toboe yelled as he ran past everyone. "I'm going to beat you all!"

"I don't think so." Kage muttered to herself as she began running, teeth chattering the as she began to run to warm up and beat Toboe. Blade rolled her eyes, _she never liked the cold anyway._ She thought to herself. Kiba kept his eyes set straight ahead, one by one, they all passed Toboe till he was in the way back. _Cheza, hang on, I'm coming. _Kiba thought to himself as he ran over voids in the ice.

"KIBA!" yelled Kage, Toboe was falling so far behind that she could barely see him. Everyone stopped and waited for the young wolf. He finally caught up to them and stopped for a breather.

"Maybe we should stop for awhile." Kiba offered to the pack. Toboe scrunched up his nose at the offer.

"Don't say that we have to stop for me, Kiba, I'm fine." Toboe snapped. Kiba nodded to him.

"Kiba." Blade called, the white wolf and saw her standing at the top of a glacier. He ran up and saw what she was yelling about. It looked like a graveyard for walruses. The black wolf looked at him curiously, "what do you think we should do?" she asked him.

"We'll have to go through it." he told her. She looked at him questionably.

"I figured you were going to say that again, eh Kiba?" she muttered to him. He stared at her, _Why is she talking like this to me? All I want to do is find Cheza and get to Paradise, that's all. _He thought as he looked at her in bewilderment.

"How far are you planning on pushing us?" she asked. Kiba was startled by the question. She shook her head and leapt down from the glacier and kept running. Kiba gritted his teeth together and followed with the rest of the pack close behind, all except for Toboe.

"KIBA, STOP!" Kage yelled again. They all looked back, Toboe had fallen so far behind that it was hard to see him, even in wolf. Blade looked around, Tsume walked over to her.

"You feel it too?" he asked his twin sister. She nodded slowly and watched Toboe come closer and closer to them.

"Why do I have to be so slow?" Toboe asked himself as he jumped over a void in the ice and fell flat on his face.

"HEY TOBOE! YOU OK?" Hige yelled to the fallen wolf. Toboe lay there and looked at his arm, it was bleeding.

"Hmm, just fine, thanks for asking." muttered Toboe as he sat up. **_Rrruummmbbblle. _**Toboe looked around, trying to figure out what made that sound. **_CRASH! _**The ice before Toboe flew into shards as a huge thing shot up from the water and into the air. "AHHH!" Toboe yelled. The pack gasped in unison and stared in shock as the huge thing fell to the icy surface of the small glacier that Toboe sat on and smashed it. Hige ran over quickly to Toboe as his head surfaced from the freezing water.

"Get out of the water!" ordered Hige as he pulled Toboe out of the water. **_CRASH! _**The thing turned out to be a huge walrus! It shot out of the water and faced the pack and bellowed at them. The other five wolves shot out of nowhere and leapt onto the walrus and attacked it.

Hige pushed Toboe further away from the walrus and went to help. Kiba was thrown into a glacier and fell to the ground, Tsume was thrown a few feet away from being shaken around on a flipper. Solleks clung from the other flipper and was being tossed back and forth like a rag doll, Kage bit into the back of the head next to her brother Hige. Blade bit into the forehead, but, the walrus was moving! She let go of the walrus and looked down, _Kiba!_ She thought, the walrus was going towards Kiba who was just getting up from his fall into the glacier. "AHHH!" Kiba screamed as the walrus shoved its tusk into his leg!

"KIBA!" yelled Hige as he bit deeper into the walrus.

"NO!" yelled Toboe from his spot a couple yards away from the ongoing battle.

"RAAAAH!" screamed Tsume as he bit into the tender flesh of the flipper next to Solleks. Blade leapt down and ran over to Kiba and tried to rip it out of his leg.

"Uhah, err, ahhh. Ohhh." Kiba grunted and gasped as the blood from the wound increased. Blade felt her muscles strain tremendously from the weight of the tusk. Blade looked up and a light bulb went off in her head, the flesh on the eye!

"TOBOE! GO FOR THE EYE!" she yelled. Toboe ran up to the eye and sank his small, yet needle like fangs into the eye. Immediately the walrus went backwards and into the water with everyone but Kiba with it.

"NOO!" Kiba screamed as he saw his whole pack go into the icy water, _I can't loose my pack, I can't take being alone anymore, _he thought desperately. He saw Hige and Tsume come up. Only the three new people and Toboe were on it. "Are you guys Ok?" Kiba asked.

"Yeah, where's everyone else?" asked Tsume as his head broke the surface of the water. **_CRASH! _**The guys looked out further and saw the walrus plowing through glaciers and ice drifts, trying to get the wolves off of it. Then it went under water, and didn't surface.

"Why is it taking so long? Come on guys, if we loose them, ohh, this sucks this really sucks. TOBOE!" yelled Hige. Immediately, the walrus popped up from the water and landed about a quarter of a mile away from the three wolves. "COME ON!" yelled Hige leading the way to the others. Kage let go of the fin and fell to the ground with a thud, Toboe leapt off of the walruses eye and turned to face it, snarling and baired his fangs. Solleks tumbled down from the forehead, Blade let go of the tusk that she had clung onto for dear life as the walrus tore through the glaciers.

"You guys Ok?" asked Tsume as he ran up to his brother and sister. Solleks and Blade nodded, Kage exhaled deeply from her spot next to the walrus.

"That, sucked, big, time." Kage growled. The walrus moved a little, which sent Kage flying up into the air and running over to her brother as fast as she could. Kiba stared at the three new people, he had underestimated their strength greatly, and Toboe! _I never knew he had that kind of will within him._ Thought the white wolf. Almost as if on cue the walrus began to speak.

"How is it, that a small bunch of supposedly extinct wolves, **_wheeze_**, was able to take me down. **_Cough cough_**, I have never been beaten, never. Understand this, I will die not as a victim, but a sacrifice so that you can go on." he huffed at them, then died. Blade raised an eyebrow at the, now, carcass.

Hige walked towards it first, "Hige." called Kiba. Hige stopped then nodded, understanding what he meant. "It's your guys's kill, so you eat first." Kiba told the four who had taken it down. They smiled happily and dove in to the soft flesh, followed by the others.

"Heads up Kiba!" yelled Hige, Kiba ducked in time for an eyeball to go sailing over his head then looked to see who had thrown it. Toboe laughed his head off and pointed at Tsume.

"Uhuh, no way!" yelled Tsume, **_SPLAT! _**A huge gob of fat landed on the silver wolf's head, Solleks laughed and ran behind the other side of the walrus.

"FOOD FIGHT!" yelled Kage as she threw a handful of guts at Hige, who was just getting ready to throw a piece of the tongue at Blade.

The food fight lasted till dark, then they began running again. Stomachs full, and minds set on finding Cheza hoping that she was still hanging on to the life within her that was fading quicker than the wolves thought.

Hope you all liked it! Please review!


End file.
